


Believe Me

by starandcompass



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, general cutie pie Louis, suggestions?, the title is really shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starandcompass/pseuds/starandcompass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jock!Harry and dramageek!Louis share form class.  Who wants who? (Or who is going to admit it?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt from tumblr's bottomlouisprompts:  
> http://bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com/post/56176959391/can-we-just-nerd-louis-please-like-hes-an-adorable
> 
> Basically jock Harry really likes adorable drama nerd Louis, who is completely unaware.
> 
> While writing this I was continuously staring at these two photographs, if you want an idea of how I pictured them :)  
> http://onedirectionitaly.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/tumblr_mqd7bdul9y1ra1ly1o1_500.jpg (Harry)  
> http://loudrogynous.tumblr.com/post/48181431015#notes (Louis) 
> 
> I really hope it's ok!! I've just started writing so feel free to critique and make suggestions!! (I'm paranoid its really boring omg)  
> Come find me at tennieldreams on tumblr :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction (no shit...)

“Ok, so tickets are only a fiver each and it will be worth every penny I promise!” Louis beamed at the classroom filled with his peers, the majority of whom were slumped at their desks staring at anywhere but him, willing the next ten minutes of form to be over so they could finally escape the confines of school for the weekend.

Harry however was staring directly at the small boy standing by the teacher’s desk.  His eyes wandered over Louis’ hair, taking in the silky texture of it, admiring how it fell softly over his forehead and brushed lightly at the top of his glasses.  Glasses which were currently being pushed up Louis’ nose by his dainty little fingers that were just so _perfect._ Fingers that fumbled with the scrap of paper in Louis hands as he walked towards the back of the class, towards Harry and oh God - his hips in those cream chinos and the way his striped t-shirt stretched across the curve of his spine as he sat in his seat just in front and the way his –

 

“HARRY!” A sharp call from the tutor pulled Harry out of his reverie and he sat up straight in his seat, glancing around quickly in case anyone had noticed his blatant staring.  “Harry dear, wakey wakey! I’ve been calling you for ages!  Didn’t you have an announcement about the sports fixtures for next week?”

 

“Oh, yeah, them,” Harry coughed as he stood and took four long strides to the front of class.  He was dressed in grey sweatpants slung low on his hips, and a dark blue Jack Wills jumper.  Leaning nonchalantly on the desk, he ran one hand through the hair at the back of his head, crossed his Nike trainer clad feet and looked down at the list of sports matches written on his hand in black biro.  “Erm, Monday at half four is the home football game against…”

 

Louis honestly had no clue what Harry was going on about.  However he looked forward to the end of the day every Friday when the sports captain would make his announcements; he didn’t really know how to explain it but he just loved Harry’s voice, the way the words slowly fell from his lips soothed him somehow.  But he never looked at Harry, just stared at his desk.  The ‘jocks’ and sporty, popular crew never mixed with drama geeks like him and he could never be too careful, being one of the only openly gay people in school.  He didn’t want Harry to notice how he affected Louis, or worse still call him out on it – Harry’s group had a bit of a reputation for being a bit intimidating, could tease someone mercilessly for the smallest of things.

 

***

Harry dribbled the ball in and out of the cones, reaching the end of the line before repeating the process, the same as all the boys at practice that evening.  He knew the cool down routine off by heart by now, so allowed his mind to drift elsewhere.  He wasn’t quite sure how he came to feel this way for Louis, he’d never even spoken to they boy!  (He had however been watching him enough to feel just a tad creepy, even though he was pretty shameless.)  Girls had been frequent in Harry’s past, but recently he just couldn’t get images of Louis out of his head; the way he carried himself, bouncing around when he saw a friend in the corridor, his blinding smile and the way he covered his mouth with both small hands when he giggled at something he found funny.

 

In all honesty it was a bit confusing for the teen.  Maybe it was the soft curves of Louis’ body, his contrastingly sharp cheek bones or the way he’d flick his flat fringe and bite his lip, Harry didn’t know.  He just knew that he was going to ask him on Monday.  (At least he had the whole weekend to rehearse what to say, right?)  He had nothing to lose, and he didn’t really care if people found out he was probably bi.  It didn’t bother him what people thought; they could go and get stuffed if they actually cared about that shit.

 

“Heads!!” For the second time that day Harry was shaken out of his thoughts, his quick reactions sparing him a blow to the head from a football flying past his ear.  Turning to look at the source of the ball, Harry noticed his friends Niall and Liam approaching, the latter swinging his removed football studs by the laces. 

“Watch it, Niall, Jesus!” he called.

“Sorry mate, thought you’d see it,” the blond boy replied, clapping Harry on the back as he reached Harry.

“Haven’t been so sharp tonight Hazza, y’alright?” asked Liam, forever concerned about his friends.

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine … ugh he’s gonna want to talk to me isn’t he?” Harry groaned, spotting the team coach marching over.

“See ya later then mate!”

Harry bent over and began to pick up cones as Coach got nearer – one of the duties of team captain. 

“What’s up Styles?  Weren’t your normal self tonight, everything ok?”

“I’m fine Coach, just some other things on my mind I guess.” Harry had to squint up at the towering man against the brightness of the field flood lights.

“Alright, well I’m going to need you to step it up for refereeing at the Junior tournament on Sunday.  Think you’ll handle it?”

“Yes Coach,” Harry confirmed, knowing he could do that standing on his head.  If he _could_ stand on his head, that is.

“Good lad.  Well you get going; looks like you need some sleep!  I’ll finish up here.”

Jogging off towards the changing rooms, Harry turned to give a last mock salute to the man who had become more like a father figure to him over the past few years.

 

***  

Monday rolled around, and that lunchtime Louis was situated where he almost always was; the theatre hall where the last of the set was being put up for the play he had been directing for the past three months.

 

“Yes yes yes!!” cheered the enthusiastic teen, punctuating each word with a clap as he leapt from the stage, only wobbling a little on his feet as he landed.  “I’m so proud of all of you; keep with the hard work as we only have just over a week until the first performance!”  He trotted over to the right hand corner of the stage where his best friend Zayn was perched on the steps, deep in thought, and sat down next to the dark haired boy. 

“How’s the monologue coming along?” he asked, nodding towards the scrappy notebook in Zayn’s hands as he took a sip from his water bottle.

“Quite well thanks,” Zayn replied, “I’m just trying to figure out how to really show the confidence of the character’s thought processes, while at the same time portray the underlying apprehension he is feeling about the situation.  He’s so complex, which is a bit hard to get across to the audience, especially when – sorry, I’m rambling aren’t I?”

Louis smiled kindly, “A bit, but I don’t mind.  It’s good to see you’re into it.”  He was used to Zayn’s in depth thoughts, the boy would sometimes just stare into space and mutter some obscure quote, and Louis would have no idea what he was on about but would just nod appreciatively, and try to understand at least.  They had been best friends from the start, and everyone was different Louis thought; that’s what made the world such an exciting place.

 

He was just checking his phone when he heard Zayn beside him, “Isn’t that Harry Styles? What is he doing here?”

“I-I don’t know…” Louis muttered, looking up to see Harry standing in the doorway of the theatre, eyes scanning the place as if looking for someone.

“Isn’t he in your form?”

“Yeah but we never talk,” Louis scoffed, “he’s popular, he’s in a whole other league – I mean, group to me.”  He looked back down at the ground, determined not to let Zayn see the disappointment in his eyes.

 

Harry’s own green eyes flashed with recognition as he spotted Louis sitting there on the steps, arms wrapped around his bent knees, and with slight apprehension coiling in his stomach he walked purposefully through the seats to reach the boy.  He ended up standing directly in front of him.

“Er, hey Louis…” he began, attracting Louis’ attention.

 

Louis head snapped up when he recognised the voice, “H-hi Harry … can I help you? Did you need someone?” Louis pushed his glasses up as he looked nervously up at Harry’s tall frame.  He was dressed in sweats as usual, a tight white t-shirt and a backwards snapback, curls poking out from the edges, which made Louis heart race a little faster and he felt his hands begin to get clammy. 

“No, I wanted to talk to you actually,” Harry smiled as he looked down at the other boy.  Louis vaguely noticed Zayn slipping away as he looked confusedly at Harry.

“Oh! Umm, ok,” Louis stood, tugging at the bottom of his shirt and realising he was about eyelevel with Harry’s collarbones, “what did you want?”  His eyes flicked up to scan Harry’s broad face, noticed the tan skin and flushed lips before having to look away.

“I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me sometime… like on a date?  Like a boyfriendy date sort of thing?” Harry looked hopefully at Louis.

Louis just shook his head disbelievingly, and looked at Harry with furrowed brows, “Why are you… who bet you to say that Harry?” he questioned.

“What?! No! No one bet me Louis!! You’re really nice and I _like_ you and just wondered if you maybe felt -”

“Don’t bother Harry,” Louis muttered, “people like you don’t ask out people like me.  I’m not going to fall for it and end up looking like an idiot so please leave.”

“But Louis I -”

“Justgoaway!” Louis exclaimed before dashing to the other side of the hall, arms crossed over his chest.

 

Harry just stared after his retreating form, arms falling lax by his sides. He turned and walked out of the theatre, scuffing his feet as he went.  He was hurt by the rejection, hurt that Louis thought he would be the sort of person to take on a bet of that nature, but even more hurt that Louis thought he wasn’t _good_ enough for Harry.  Because he was exactly what Harry wanted.  And being the stubborn, assertive, competitive eighteen year old he was, Harry Styles was determined not going to give up on Louis. 

 

“What went on there Louis?” Zayn asked as Louis approached him, his hands over his face.

“That was _so_ embarrassing Zayn, oh my _God_ ,” Louis groaned, and buried his face in Zayn’s shoulder. 

“Why, what happened mate?” Zayn put a steady hand on each of Louis’ shoulders and pulled him gently so he was forced to look at him.

Louis sighed, “Well Harry asked me out, but it was obviously some sort of sick joke because he would _never_ ask _me_ out, I mean look at me!” he gestured with both hands to his body, covered in a loose white tee and a navy cardigan.  “And then I told him I wasn’t falling for it and he said he _likes_ me and then started going on about how maybe I felt the same way and oh _God_ how did he even find out?!”

“Calm down a bit Louis!  Find out what anyway?”

“That I like him you dolt!  I bet someone noticed and told him and they all thought it would be funny to humiliate me and … urgh,” Louis groaned again with frustration, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking ashamedly at the floor.

 

“I don’t think Harry would do something like that, Lou.  I sit with Liam in English Lit and _he’s_ really nice and he’s best friends with Harry and sometimes he talks about him, like he even volunteers at kids clubs and stuff.  Have you ever seen Harry be mean to anyone? Just because he’s sporty and popular doesn’t necessarily mean he’s a dick,” Zayn reasoned, “ _you_ should know not to judge, hm?”

“Well yeah I guess … but come on Zayn, he’s not even gay!” Louis replied, making the older boy chuckle slightly, “We don’t _know_ that, he might be…”

“Yeah right, he’s been with about half the girls on the cheerleading team! Ugh and now it’s the end of lunch which means maths which absolutely sucks and then form which I might as well skip seeing as he’ll be there which will make things even worse and…”

 

Louis was still grumbling to himself as he picked up his bag and walked out of the theatre in the general direction of the maths block, leaving a rather confused Zayn to make his own way to English.

Of course Louis didn’t end up skipping form that afternoon; he never missed a lesson unless he absolutely had to because he was just too dutiful.  He was, however, rather relieved when it was ten past the start of the period and Harry had still not made an appearance… except then he did, and Louis felt himself blushing and tried hard to occupy himself with reading the letter they had been given.

 

Harry mumbled a quick, “Sorry m’late,” to the teacher (who gently requested he stay in his seat at the end), and strutted nonchalantly down the row to reach his space.  As he neared his destination, Harry pulled a folded piece of lined note paper from his pocket and dropped it on Louis’ desk before sitting down heavily in his seat and swinging his hefty sports bag onto the ground.  He couldn’t hide the small smirk that played across his lips as he leaned his elbows on the table, took off his cap and ruffled his hands through his mess of hat-hair before sweeping his fringe across his forehead.

 

As soon as the bell went, Louis scrambled from his chair and positively marched on his little legs towards the door, the piece of paper stuffed in his pocket and his arms protectively crossed over his chest.  Daring to steal one last glace over his shoulder at Harry he was met with a blinding smile, and those bloody _dimples_.  (He regretted his last decision and vowed to never look at Harry Styles ever again.)

 

He only took the piece of paper out when he reached Zayn’s locker, where they met every day at the end of school.  On the front was a simple ‘Louis’ in surprisingly neat hand writing.  God, he had to be good at everything, didn’t he, Louis thought as he shakily opened the note.  He had absolutely no idea what to expect, was prepared for anything ranging from hate to a blank piece of paper as a piss-take.  What he wasn’t prepared for was this:

 

_Louis – sorry about earlier, I didn’t really go the right way about it did I?  I swear this isn’t a joke.  cross my heart.  anyway… Niall is having a party at his on friday night after the match.  please be there? bring a friend if you want.  Harry xo_

_ps you look really nice today_

What?! But- what?  Louis’ jaw fell open as he reread the note twice more just to check he wasn’t making this up.  He was so confused right now. 

“Hey, Louis!”  He crumpled the note and placed it hastily back in his pocket as he heard the upbeat call of his friend.   “Guess what? Liam invited me to a party at Niall’s on Friday and you are coming with me because I’m _not_ going alone, ‘kay?”  Zayn flung an arm around Louis’ shoulders as they began to walk to his car.

“I’m not sure Zayn, it’s just not really my scene y’know?”

“Please Lou,” Zayn whined, and tipped up his friend’s chin so he could see the ridiculous puppy-face he had going on, chestnut eyes wide and lower lip in a slight pout, “Liam asked me and a really wanna go… please?”

“Oh go on then,” Louis huffed, mock rolling his eyes, “but you owe me one.”

 

***

 

It was 8 o’clock on Friday night.  Louis had tried to steer clear of Harry all week, spending most of his days in the drama rooms.  The only problem was that the occasional few times he did see the tall, curly haired boy he was staring at Louis with a goofy grin on his face which made Louis look away quickly, all flustered every single time.  He still didn’t understand quite what was going on, still suspicious of Harry’s motives, and really hoped this party was going to be big enough to be able to hide in a corner all night, avoiding everyone (meaning Harry) at all costs.  He really wasn’t really a going out type of person – but he also wasn’t the sort of person to ditch a friend.

Louis sighed, checking himself again in the mirror.  He wore a pair of tight red jeans and a signature blue and white striped tee-shirt, more closely fitting than he would normally wear to school and with a neckline that skimmed his collarbones.  He wondered idly what Harry would be wearing.  Flicking his fringe to the side and smoothing it down with his fingers he debated whether to replace his glasses with contacts, but then his phone was buzzing on the dresser and it was time to leave, Zayn was outside with his car. (Louis was more than certain he would be the one driving home later.)

 

Louis could hear the music from the very end of the street on which Niall’s huge house was situated. 

“Woah,” mused Zayn as they walked up the drive, surrounded by a lawn that was full of giggling girls and boys acting stupid and couples dancing and so many people Louis didn’t recognise, “his parents must be loaded.”

It was even more overwhelmingly packed inside, and soon enough Zayn was dragged away by Liam to god-knows-where, hardly able to shout a quick “See you later!” to Louis before disappearing into the sea of bodies.  Louis was struggling to make his way through towards what he thought would probably be the kitchen to get a drink, when he felt a warm, solid heat pressed against his back and two strong hands gripping his upper arms, and before he knew it he was propelled into a small, dark utility room that smelt of plastic and fabric conditioner.

 

 He managed to squeak out a shocked, “What the hell?”, and then when the light was flicked on an even more shocked and high pitched, “Harry!”

“Hey Louis,” breathed Harry, too happy to realise how weird this situation was, “glad you could come.”

“Harry this is fucking creepy!!” Louis exclaimed, his voice not quite back to its regular pitch, heart racing.  “Why’d you drag me in here?”

“I wanted to talk to you…”

“In a bloody cupboard Harry, really?” Louis raised an eyebrow at Harry.  He could still hear the thumping of the music on the other side of the wall, could feel the vibrations in his throat.

“Well it’s a bit noisy and crowded out there – what I wanted to say was that I um, I didn’t mean to be pushy on Monday, I just don’t have much experience in this, with people like you -”

“People like me?!  What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis scoffed, deciding to take a defensive approach despite the fact that he was practically trembling all over and his legs felt just a bit like jelly right now. 

“I mean _boys_ Louis, like I have all these girls flinging themselves at me and,” he shook his head, stepping closer to where Louis was backed against the door, “look, that’s not the point.  The point is I really like you and I think you are lovely and, look at me Louis.”

Louis just shook his head, fringe falling over his eyes that were fixed on Harry’s black converse.  “But you can’t feel that way Harry, not about me.  You don’t – you don’t even know me, you don’t know what I’m like -”

“But I _do_ know that I fancy the fuck out of you ok?!” Harry cut Louis off sharply as he surged forward so that their bodies were almost touching, and practically slammed his palms to the door either side of Louis’ head.  “And I want you to believe me when I tell you that.”

He looked down at Louis’ startled face.

“A-are you drunk?” Louis asked hesitantly.

“No!”

“Oh.”

 

 “I haven’t had a drop all night, I swear.  Sorry if I scared you, it just makes me feel frustrated when you can’t see how much I want you.”

“Do you really?” Louis bit his lip and glanced up through furrowed brows.

Harry smiled, “Of course Lou,” he began, and dipped his head to gently nuzzle Louis’ cheek with his nose, “you’re too adorable to even describe.”  He pulled back and flicked his eyes between Louis’ bright blue ones, the colour visible even in this light, before slowly leaning down to press a soft, warm kiss against Louis lips.

Louis’ knees almost gave way and his breath lodged in his throat at the sweetness of Harry’s action, he hoped the other boy couldn’t feel the way his heart was pounding where their chests touched.  Harry pulled away after too short a moment, although it was probably a good move as finally Louis could heave in a raggedy breath.

Harry lowered his hands to Louis’s shoulders and wrapped around them, pulling the shorter boy into him, and Louis in turn threaded his hands in the back of Harry’s plaid shirt. 

“I want you to know I’m not the sort of guy to do this as a joke, okay?” Harry mumbled into Louis’ temple.  Louis nodded against Harry’s shoulder.  “Wanna go sit outside?”

 

Harry clasped Louis’ tiny hand in his own comparatively giant one and, fingers intertwined they made their way through the thriving mass of partyers. Stepping over empty cups and past drunken dancers in the living room, past small huddles of teens playing poker with bottle caps they finally reached the patio of Niall’s large garden.  There were a few people out there, and Louis was relieved to see that Zayn was among them, perched on a low wall in deep conversation with Liam, who actually looked as if he was paying attention to whatever Zayn was talking about.  Zayn could get a bit philosophical when he was tipsy.

 

Harry found an empty seat next to a standing lantern and much to the surprise of both Louis and Niall, who was sitting nearby with a bottle clutched in his hand, pulled Louis down by his hips to sit sideways across his knees.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis hissed, squirming slightly in his position, “put me down, I’m too heavy.”

Harry chuckled, tightening his grip around Louis’ waist and hoisting him up further onto his lap, “No you’re not! You’re comfy, it’s ok.”

“Are you saying I’ve got a big bum?!” Louis mocked a shocked face, but stopped struggling to get free, instead cautiously wrapping an arm around Harry’s neck.

Harry grinned and ignoring Louis’ last statement turned to Niall, who was still sitting staring at them, his mouth open as he definitely wasn’t expecting _this_.

“Niall, this is Louis, Louis, Niall.  I’d shut your mouth mate before you catch a fly.”

Niall shook his head and snapped his jaw shut, before smiling and reaching a hand out to Louis.

“Hi Louis, nice to meet ya!  You’re Zayn’s friend right?”

Louis accepted Niall’s handshake and affirmed his question, and the 3 boys fell into a comfortable conversation, Louis talking about his play and giggling at Niall and Harry’s account of the match that day against the rival team who were more than a bit intimidating.

“We seriously cocked that up but it was a laugh, right Hazza?” Niall leant forward in his seat and directed the next sentence to Louis, “The best bit was where Harry went to take a really long shot, great big run up and everything, only to completely miss and land on his arse!” He cackled, and Harry groaned, hiding his blush in Louis’ soft chest.

Louis ‘aww’ed, making Harry blush even more, and reached up a hand to run his fingers through the curls at the back of Harry’s head.

“Don’t worry mate, happens to the best of us,” Niall winked and stood, calling out to whoever was listening, “shots anyone?”

 

Louis was still smiling fondly down at Harry, noticing how his face was lit beautifully in the yellow glow of the lanterns.  Harry looked up as he ran a thumb over Louis warm hip, under his shirt and returned a shy smile.

“Come upstairs with me Lou?” he whispered.

“O-okay…” Louis said nervously, suddenly feeling an anxious knot forming in his stomach and found he had trouble swallowing.  He was reassured however by a quick squeeze by Harry as he eased Louis off his lap and leant down to murmur, “don’t be scared” in his ear before pulling him though the crowds and up the spiralled staircase in the centre of Niall’s house.  Louis  stared at Harry’s broad, defined back as they passed a few shut doors with taped signs displaying a scrawled ‘No Entry or me Mam will kill ya!’ until they reached one at the end of the hall.  Harry opened it and allowed Louis to step in first, before pulling it shut quietly behind them and turning the lights on to the dimmest setting.  Louis took in the large double bed in the centre of the room, freshly made with white sheets and a couple of decorative cushions at the head.

 

Turning to face Harry he whispered lowly, “Tell me this isn’t his parent’s room or something…”

“I’m not as sleazy as you seem to think Louis,” Harry chuckled, “it’s one of the many guest rooms, don’t worry.”

He stepped towards the smaller boy, and, licking his lips bent down to capture Louis’ lips softly in his own.  His hands circled Louis’ waist, and in turn Louis reached up to cross his hands behind Harry’s neck.  Returning the kiss, Louis turned his head slightly and pressed back against Harry’s plump lips.

This wasn’t going too badly, he thought, willing himself to calm down and enjoy this because right now he could hardly concentrate for nerves.  Actually it was going _great –_ until he felt Harry’s lips twitch into a smile against his.  Louis felt the paranoia building in his chest and he pulled away quickly, much to Harry’s confusion.

“What are you laughing at?” he asked forlornly.

“Nothing!  I’m not laughing at you, honestly.”

Louis gave Harry a doubtful look.

“I’m just happy, that’s all,” Harry ducked down again and his breath ghosted Louis’ lips, “and you are a good kisser.”

He flicked his tongue out to skim over Louis’ bottom lip before pressing their mouths together again.  Louis closed his eyes in submission, allowing Harry to deepen the kiss.  He parted his lips slightly and Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue in between, tasting Louis for the first time.  Louis moaned inadvertently and kissed Harry back, could feel large hands stroke slowly down his hips until they reached the swell of his arse, pulling him close so that he could now feel Harry’s large bulge pressing just above his own crotch (Harry was _really_ tall ok?).

Harry released Louis’ lips and began to gently guide him backwards towards the bed, all the while pressing tender kisses along his jaw.

 

Clutching tightly at Harry’s shoulders and buried his face into the larger boy’s neck, deeply breathing in his uniquely fresh scent.  “I – I’ve never done anything like this before,” he mumbled self-consciously, embarrassed at his inexperience because here he was, happy, bubbly, never-kissed-anyone Louis Tomlinson, being directed to a mattress by none other than Harry hottest-boy-in-school Styles.  Harry answered as he quickly spun them around, sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling Louis down to straddle him.  His hands came under to support Louis’ thighs as he looked up through long lashes, biting his lip as he replied, “I haven’t either y’know … not with a guy.  We’ll learn together yeah?”

 

Louis’ heart fluttered at Harry’s words; how was this boy so beautifully _perfect_?  He dipped his head to kiss at the dimple on Harry’s cheek, before moving around to his mouth, kissing more passionately than ever before.  He felt Harry give a last squeeze to his leg and slid his hand to pet lightly at Louis’ soft stomach under the striped shirt before moving down a bit tentatively to cup him through his trousers.  Louis was almost fully hard by now, as was Harry, whose erection was straining against the tight fabric of his black skinny jeans.  Rocking his hips into Harry’s hand, not bothering to be ashamed at this point, Louis’ own delicate fingers stroked down Harry’s toned chest and played with the zipper of his jeans, pulling them slowly down and causing Harry to jerk at the touch. 

 

Harry pulled away to draw in a deep breath, asking with a low voice thick with arousal, “Do you have a, um, a condom? If this is going further, I mean we don’t have to do more if you don’t want and I don’t want to push you but I’d really like to if you’re cool with that -”

Louis decided to kiss Harry to shut him up.

“I don’t, sorry.  I wasn’t exactly planning on _this_ when I got ready tonight,” he giggled.

“It’s ok, wait here a minute,” Harry replied, flipping Louis over where he bounced on the bed slightly, flat onto his back and gasping slightly at the shock.  Harry winced, “Oh god, sorry!” he whisper-shouted as he dashed out of the door (in the direction of Niall’s room), returning a few moments later with two small packets in his hand.  In the short time he was gone Louis had shuffled up so he was fully on the bed, toed off his Toms, and hadn’t been able to resist unbuttoning his jeans and shoving a hand down his pants to palm at his cock.  Harry’s eyes darkened considerably when he saw this, and was soon on his hands and knees above Louis, kissing him hungrily.

 

“Can I help with that?” he mumbled between kisses, and upon Louis’ frantic nod he unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them down along with Louis’ underwear, dropping them onto the carpet beside the bed before taking Louis’ hard, flushed erection in one hand, supporting himself with the other to hover over Louis’ frame.  Louis’ hips bucked up involuntarily when he felt Harry gripping his cock, and let out a small moan against the other boy’s lips.  Harry was breathing heavily himself, overcome with a rush of desire at seeing Louis, beautiful Louis spread out for him like this, vulnerable and needy.  Despite having no experience with boys, Harry just did to Louis what felt best for him, collecting the precome that was leaking from the head of Louis’ dick and using this to lubricate his slow, firm hand movements.  He squeezed slightly when he reached the top, causing Louis to gasp a “stop! Ohmygosh stop Harry!” as he dropped his hands to Harry’s chest and pushed weakly against him.

Harry drew back, swallowing thickly, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah,” breathed Louis, hips still jerking slightly in search of friction, “s’just I was close, and I don’t want it to be over too quickly…”

“Oh,” Harry smiled, feeling distinctly proud that he was the one to make Louis feel that way.

 Louis leaned up to press sweet kisses on Harry’s cheek, murmuring an almost inaudible, “I want to… Harry I wanna – wanna suck you. Can I?”

Harry’s eyes darkened, darkened to a point where the vibrant green irises practically vanished.  “Ugh, _please_ Louis, yes… yeah.”

 

He hoisted himself up off of Louis and unbuttoned his shirt, wiggled out of his skin tight black skinnies and pulled down his boxers, his thick cock bouncing straight up as soon as it was out of its confines.  “Where do you want me?”

“Umm, on the edge of the bed?” Louis suggested, taking his glasses off before pulling his shirt up over his head.  He made to place his glasses on the bed side table, but Harry caught his arm.

“Don’t take them off.”

Louis looked a bit confused.  “Why?”

“Because, well, surely you won’t be able to _see_?” Harry replied, always one to be practical and not really understanding that for some people glasses were never associated with sex.

“But they aren’t exactly … _sexy_ Harry.”

“I like them. Keep them on.” Harry ran a reassuring hand up Louis side as he replaced the glasses and then knelt on the soft carpet in between Harry’s knees.  He shakily placed a shaky on Harry’s thigh, and as if Harry could feel Louis’ nerves himself, he laced his fingers with Louis’ own.  This gave Louis a bit more confidence, and wetting his lips, taking a deep breath and grasping Harry’s pulsing cock at the base he leaned in and gave one short lick to the red flushed head, before opening his mouth and taking Harry in as far as was comfortable.  Harry groaned and tightened his fingers around Louis as he felt himself engulfed by the wet heat of Louis lips and tried hard not to thrust into Louis’ mouth. 

Louis slowly pulled back and swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting the beads of salty precome.  He then lowered his head further this time, gagging slightly as Harry’s cock bumped at the opening of his throat.  He glanced up at Harry for encouragement as he backed off again, and Harry’s abdomen tightened at the sight of Louis looking up at him through innocent lashes, tight lips already shining with saliva as they began a rhythm of shallow movements up and down, focusing on the sensitive nerves at the head.

 

Harry’s hand on the bed gripped the sheet, and his other went to Louis’ shoulder as Louis disentangled their fingers and cupped Harry’s heavy balls, at the same time sucking and swirling his tongue in the most delectable way.  Harry could hardly believe Louis had never done this before as he was pretty sure this was the best he had ever felt.  He bit his lower lip in an attempt to silence his guttural moans.

 It could have been the way Louis’ soft fringe fell in front of his eyes as he bobbed his head up and down, or possibly the fact that Harry’s eyes could follow the line of Louis’ back down to the insane curves of Louis’ arse where he was sitting on his heels, or maybe it was the fact that Louis, a boy, was _kneeling_ for him, Harry didn’t know but he needed _more._

Placing his hands either side of Louis’ face he pulled him off, breath hitching as the head if his dick caught on Louis’ plump lower lip and trailed a silver string of saliva and precome.  Louis maintained eye contact as he kissed the defined abdomen in front of him.  He slowly rose from his knees and pulled Harry with him to lie on the bed, opening his legs to allow Harry to settle between them, making their scorching erections bump together.

They kissed deeply, tongues sliding over slick lips and whispered moans swallowed into open mouths.  Louis widened his legs, bending his knees around Harry’s slim waist and brought his hands down to clutch at his bum, pulling him closer.  Harry sucked at Louis’ tongue one last time before brushing his lips over the shell of Louis’ ear, half whispering between grunts, “What do you want?  What do you want to do?”

Despite being turned on to the max and physically unable to cease the thrusting in his hips, Harry felt a strong duty to give Louis a way out if he was having second thoughts, he would never want to push his- _THE_ boy into anything.  ( _Shit,_ what the hell was that?!)

 

“You, mmm, want you Harry…” Louis whined, trying to capture Harry’s lips in his own once again.  He slid a hand up to grab at Harry’s wrist, which was currently clutching at his waist and tugged it down to between his legs, where he was open and exposed.  He was trusting Harry.

Taking the hint, Harry brushed his middle finger over the dry puckered skin of Louis’ hole, making Louis shiver.  He then removed his hand and reached over Louis’ head for the packet of lube, opening it and pushing a small amount onto his finger.  He returned to rub wetly over Louis’ hole, still lying half on top of the smaller boy but also watching what his hand was doing with intense concentration.

 

Louis chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace, and he let out a huff of air before closing his eyes when the first half of Harry’s finger carefully breached him.  One of his arms was flung over Harry’s strong upper back, gripping his shoulder, and the other was wrapped loosely around his own leaking cock, precome steadily bubbling at the tip and slicking up his lower belly.

It was hard for Harry to ignore this vivid visual distraction, but he managed to push his finger fully into Louis’ tight entrance, and then pulled out slowly and repeated the action.  His eyes raked up Louis’ compact torso to meet his gaze, whispering, “Is this ok?”

“Yeah, ‘nother,” Louis’ eyelids drooped as Harry pushed in another finger, thrusting them slowly.  Harry noticed Louis’ furrowed brows.  “How does it feel?” he asked worriedly.

“Bit uncomfortable to be honest Haz,” Louis breathed, a faint smile playing on his lips.  He rolled his hips in an attempt to change the angle and feeling a slight tingling where Harry’s fingers skimmed the edge of _that_ place whispered, “D’you think you can push up a bit?”

Harry followed the instruction and was surprised when Louis’ whole body jerked and he groaned out loud through gritted teeth, his hand tightening around the base of his erection and eyes squeezing shut.

Louis flinched when he felt the pads of Harry’s fingers press again at the bundle of nerves, letting out a needy, “Yeah – ah!  Right there, right – oh sh,shit!” as his thighs shook at the intense pleasure.

Harry parted his fingers slightly to open Louis up, following this by pressing in a third and thrusting steadily for a while, cock twitching against Louis’ thigh at the sound of his fingers moving wetly in and out of the boy below him.

His other hand slid out from under Louis and reached the condom he had dropped on the bed earlier, tearing the foil with his teeth and handing it to Louis to put on him, deciding to keep his fingers where they were because Louis’ little involuntary clenches felt _so_ good. Louis swallowed as he fumbled with the packet, and snaked his hands down to roll the condom onto Harry’s impressive length, prompting him to hiss at the contact.

Letting his fingers slip from Louis’ wet, flushed hole, Harry spread more lube onto his cock and sat back slightly, watching as Louis pulled his legs back further into his body.  Louis smiled shyly and stroked at Harry’s straining bicep where he braced himself on the bed with one arm, and with the other hand Harry gripped his erection close to the top and pressed the blunt head against Louis’ puckered skin.  He rubbed it around slightly, then pushed in as slowly and steadily as he could manage, but as soon as he heard a small whimper escape Louis’ lips his head snapped up, and his hand was on Louis’ face, thumb stroking his cheek soothingly.  His body was tense and still as he asked with concern whether Louis was alright, darling, and did he want to stop?

Louis shook his head swiftly, simply clutching at Harry’s shoulders and mumbling, “No no, don’t stop.  But come here.”  His lashes were wet, and he knew it wasn’t just due to the burning sensation he felt as Harry’s girth stretched him for the first time. 

Harry leant on his forearms and braced his knees on the soft mattress as he pressed a chaste kiss to Louis’ lips before resuming his long slow thrust into Louis’ opening body.   He whispered sweet words of adoration and comfort into the crook of Louis’ neck, and after what seemed like an age he was fully seated.  Both boy’s chests were heaving, hearts beating in time as Harry shook with the exertion of staying as still as possible to allow Louis’ to adjust.  Louis whispered, “ _move,_ ” prompting Harry to slowly rock his hips, building up a slow momentum and then pulling out almost all the way, savouring the sweet friction provided by Louis’ tight muscle.

“F-fuck Louis you’re so tight, so _good,_ ” fell slowly from Harry’s reddened lips as he pushed slowly back in, being extra careful to not be too rough for Louis’ sake.  Louis arched his back to meet Harry as the stinging pain in his arse began to dissipate to a burning hot pleasure, which quickly spread as his own hard dick pressed against Harry’s firm stomach.  “Ah!” he gasped, nails digging in to the muscled back above him as a slow rhythm was established, Louis bucking up each time to meet Harry’s thrusts.

The creaking of the bed springs and low moans and pants from both boys were interrupted by Harry’s slightly regretful groan, “Uugh…. Not going to last, I – Lou I’m-”

Louis managed to slip a hand down between where their sweat soaked bodies were pressed together and squeezed the head of his cock, pressing a thumb into the wet slit and suddenly came over his hand and both of their stomachs, white ribbons of come instantly spreading as he clamped his trembling thighs around Harry’s stuttering hips.  Harry’s orgasm followed close after, tight heat exploding in deep in his belly as he heard Louis’ high pitched whine of his name.  He gripped the sheets with white knuckles whilst opening his mouth in a silent moan, couldn’t even draw breath as his thrusts slowed and he collapsed onto Louis’ quivering form.  It was all over far too quickly but they hadn’t the energy to worry about that at the moment.

 

The boys allowed their breathing to return to a more normal rate and Louis turned his head to nudge Harry’s cheek, asking for a kiss.  Their lips joined, moving against each other languidly and Louis smiled into the kiss.

“Harry…”

“Mmm?”

“Are you able to umm, to get off?”

“Oops, sorry.”  Harry’s lips left Louis and, a little sheepishly, he pulled his softening cock slowly out, removing the condom and dropping it on the floor far too tired to care about possible stains on the carpet.  He flopped on the bed beside Louis and turned onto his side, Louis mirroring this position and moving a hand to slowly stroke Harry’s hip.  They kissed lovingly, sweetly, ignoring the state they were in for the moment and feeling the vibrations from the bass of the party downstairs thrum through their veins, or was it from something else, from simply lying here and being surrounded completely by each other?

Time seemed to slow down, the perfect moment broken only by Harry pulling away, rubbing his nose to Louis’ own smaller one.

 

“So do you believe me now?”

“Believe what Harry?”

Harry chuckled, “That I fancy you.”

“Mmm.”

“And that I want to go out with you.  Like on a date.”

Louis grinned, eyes flashing mischievously, “What, like a ‘ _boyfriendy’_ one eh?”     

 

 

 

 


End file.
